Infragantis
by Nisaly
Summary: Porque aveces la culpa también llega a esa olvidada aula del tercer piso que usan para liarse. Viñeta. Sirius


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Esta es otra de estas cosas que nunca deberían haber salido a la luz. Pero no me mateís, de alguna anera tengo que pulirme en el mundo del Lily&Sirius, ¿No? Prometo que el próximo no sera una porqueria **

**Infragantis**

Lily sabe que esto es lo más terrible que ha echo en la vida. No tiene perdón. Esta traicionando a la única persona que le ama incondicionalmente. Y no con cualquiera, le esta engañando con su mejor amigo. Es de lo peor.

Y también sabe, que a pesar de estar consiente del daño que puede hacer, no lo dejara. Porque hay algo en los ojos juguetones de Sirius que le atrae irrevocablemente. Que le engancha y la encadena. Le gustan sus besos apasionados, tan diferentes a los dulces labios de James. Le gustan sus caricias, precisas y certeras, siempre en el segundo indicado. Y le gustan sus susurros aterciopelados, sentir su cálido aliento en el oído, lleno de palabras insinuantes y seductoras.

-¿Qué tal, pelirroja?.- Lily se sobresalta.

-No te escuche venir.- Él sonríe. Y se le eriza el pelo al verle. Sirius le causa todo ese manojo de sensaciones extrañas y placenteras.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Culpable.- Confiesa. El moreno suspira apenado.

-Desventajas del oficio.

-Ya lo sé.- Intenta sonreír. Sirius agradece el esfuerzo y le besa los labios. Se separan luego de unos minutos.- ¿Quedó durmiendo?

-Como tronco.- Hace un gesto de amargura.- ¿Te pegó fuerte la culpa esta noche?

-No... Es sólo que...- Guarda silencio antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Sólo que?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Voltea el rostro, apenada.- ¿Qué va a pasar después?

-¿Después?

-Sí, ya sabes. ¿Seguiremos con esto eternamente? ¿Se acabara? ¿Le diremos a James? ¿Cómo reaccionara?

-No tengo idea, Lily.

-Lo sé. No espero que respondas, son más bien preguntas retoricas...

-Podemos... dejarlo. Si es eso lo que quieres.- Sugiere él. Aunque lo cierto es que no son sus verdaderos deseos.

-¡No!.- Se apresura ella.- No me estas entendiendo, Sirius.

-Creo que no.

-Sólo tengo un momento de cargo de conciencia.

-Los tengo seguidos. Cada vez que le miro a los ojos, en realidad.

-Ni que lo digas. Me duele el alma cada vez que lo beso.

-A mi también me duele cuando lo besas.- Se burla Black. Y luego de un par de segundos, ambos se animan. Era mejor dejar el tema. Hay cosas que no vale la pena analizar.

-¿Ah, sí?.- Le sigue el juego ella.- No sabia que eras celoso.

-Mucho.

-Pues...-Le besa con fuerza. Él pasa sus brazos alrededor de ella y le rodea la cintura. Se acomodan en una mesa. Lo bueno de las salas que eligen para juntarse es que tienen muchas mesas y sillas, perfecto para que los pille la pasión en cualquier lugar.

La cosa empieza a ponerse más calurosa. Y Lily deja escapar unos cuantos gemidos ante las caricias de Sirius.

-¿Sentiste eso?.- El moreno se aleja apresurado. La Gryffindor sale de su ensoñación con molestia.

-No, nada. Es tu imaginación, Sirius.

-No, pelirroja. Tengo buen oído.- Ella le besa de nuevo.- Espera...

Apenas se han alejado, cuando la puerta se abre. James Potter estaba en el marco, mapa de merodeador en mano y ceja alzada. Su expresión era indescifrable. A Lily se le detiene el corazón, Sirius parece calmado.

- ¿Y ustedes?.- Encara, serio.

- ¡Cornamenta, socio! Que no podamos tener ni un minuto a solas con Evans para planear tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Hay otra largo segundo de silencio. Lily casi se siente desfallecer. Pero la sonrisa inocente de James le devuelve la vida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Generalmente os daría la posibilidad de darme Sirius envueltos en papel de regalo, felicitaciones y comentarios lindos. Pero ahora sólo tienen permiso para criticas constructivas, bombas fetidas y tomatazos U.U XD **

**Reviws Amor.**

**Nisaly.**


End file.
